


Terrors In The Night

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [17]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa takes Copia on a date. Copia learns something about Papa. Bad things happen in the night.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: You Love Him [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517051
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Terrors In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of things going on here. Took me a while to write this but I am happy with it. Or mostly happy with it.

The hot water in the shower was relaxing. Copia felt warm and soothed by the time he turned off the water and stepped back into his bedroom. He dried off and got dressed in comfortable clothes, a pair of grey slacks and a matching t-shirt. 

When he entered his living room, he found Papa exactly as he has left him. The Pope was stretched out on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles, with his phone in his hands. He set it down when he saw Copia enter the room. "You look much better, Cardinal," Papa said, smiling and sitting up. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" 

"I would like that," Copia said smiling. His mood had improved a bit since getting into the shower. 

"Very good," Papa said. "I am thinking of going out. Getting away from the church for a couple of hours may do us some good." Copia nodded and Papa got up to walk over to him. The Cardinal was biting his lip. He suddenly looked nervous. "Do you not like that idea?" 

"No Papa, I do," Copia sighed. "I've decided." Papa didn't say anything, he waited for the Cardinal to continue. "The pills," he said, still chewing on his lip and now looking around the room. "I will take them. You still have them right?" 

"Yes," Papa replied. He was very pleased with his Cardinal for deciding to go through with the treatment. "I was not expecting an answer so soon. But I am glad you came to a decision."

"Will I be able to stop taking them? I mean if I change my mind?" Copia was whispering. 

Papa spoke slowly and soothingly. "You will be able to stop them, yes. But it may require a dosage adjustment, tapering. The anxiety attacks could return as well."

"Can I try them now?" Copia was fidgeting with his hands, staring at them. He sighed and dropped them to his sides. 

"I will give you one if you want, Cardinal, but I think it best if we wait," Papa said. "At least until we return from dinner. I do not know how the Ativan will affect you."

"Okay," Copia replied quietly, voice wavering. 

Papa reached for his Cardinal's hands took them in his own."What is wrong, sweet Copia?" Papa asked. 

"I am afraid I will feel like this forever," Copia whispered, trying not to cry. 

"Andrea, I can promise you that things will get better. Nothing will ever make you forget what happened, but it will no longer impact your life like this." Papa squeezed Copia's hands gently.

The Cardinal smiled slightly. "You seem to know an awful lot about psychology for someone who claims they didn't learn anything about it."

Papa shrugged. "That's not entirely true, I guess," he said and gave Copia a grin.

The Cardinal took a breath and felt his heart flutter as a familiar heat spread throughout his body. A wave of calmness washed over him as he stared into his Pope's eyes. He loved it when Papa smiled at him. He took a step closer, seeking physical comfort. "Alessandro?" Copia leaned in so that they were inches apart. 

"Yes?" Papa was still grinning, his eyes alight with amusement. Copia went weak in the knees. He felt the Pope's breath, hot on his face, and shivered. The Cardinal took in a sharp breath but was stopped from saying anything by Papa capturing his lips in a kiss. 

The kiss was passionate, yet tender. Copia ran his tongue along Papa's lips, pushing at them slightly. Papa opened his mouth and slipped his own tongue into the Cardinal's mouth. They kissed like that for a few moments, Copia's hand found its way into Papa's hair and he ran his fingers through the silky black strands. 

Copia moaned when Papa nipped at his tongue. He felt the Pope's arm wrapping around his waist to pull him close. Their bodies made contact and the Cardinal sighed, breaking the kiss. His head fell to Papa's shoulder. "Alessandro…" he sighed, breathless. Papa rubbed his back soothingly. He could feel Copia's heart racing. He held his Cardinal tight, pressing little soothing kisses to his shoulder until Copia calmed down.

"Are you ready for dinner, my dear Copia?" Papa asked after a good few minutes. 

The Cardinal nodded. "Yes, Papa," he said, lifting his head from the Pope's shoulder and stepping back. 

"I shall get us a driver then," Papa replied and went to retrieve his phone from the table. 

Copia watched as Papa started to type out a text message. "Don't you trust my driving, Papa?" he asked jokingly. 

Papa laughed. "I could ask you the same," he said, amused. 

"You are one requesting a ride," the Cardinal replied. 

"You are right, Cardinal," Papa said. "Would you rather drive? I thought maybe it would be better if we both relaxed and enjoyed the view." 

"I am willing to drive us into town, Papa if that is where you want to go. I do not mind," Copia said. "Unless you want to drive, but I see no real reason to ask for a chauffeur." 

The Pope slipped his phone into his pocket, abandoning the text. "You may drive, Andrea," he said, smiling.

"Alright then," Copia smiled back and looked Papa over. "Do you want to change? I feel underdressed." He laughed. 

"There is no need," Papa replied. "They see me enough in town to know who I am." Though he ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. Copia had left it tousled from their kiss. It did nothing to fix it. 

They made their way down to the parking garage after Papa retrieved a set of keys from reception for a car. On the first level of the parking garage, there was a designated area where the clergy kept a small assortment of vehicles for use only by higher-ranking members. They were meant for business purposes only but no one ever questioned them and even if they did, Papa would not care. 

Papa handed Copia the keys to a midsize black sedan. The Cardinal was a little grateful that his Pope had chosen to use a smaller vehicle. He wasn't too comfortable driving larger ones but would do so if needed. He unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. Once Papa had gotten in beside him, he turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking garage. 

"What restaurant did you have in mind, Papa?" the Cardinal asked as he turned onto the main road that led into town. 

"There's a little cafe on the corner of the main street, it's a bit late in the afternoon but they should still be open," he said, staring out the window at the beautiful green hills in the distance. 

"You don't want to go to Spago's?" Copia loved the Italian restaurant. He would order from them often. 

Papa leaned over and began to fiddle with the dials on the radio. "No," he said, it was short and the Cardinal wondered if Papa was frustrated with something. Perhaps it was that god awful country music that they'd been forced to listen to for the past few minutes. The radio seemed to pick up no other stations.

"Why not?" Copia frowned at him.

"I think it is best if we avoid the temptation of wine," the Pope replied and he had changed his tone. Copia didn't say anything but nodded. "What kind of Satanist listens to country music?" Papa asked scowling, as he continued to scan through stations that produced nothing but static. 

"You can use my phone if you want to listen to something, Alessandro," Copia said. He pulled it out and handed it to Papa. 

Papa pulled up the music app on the Cardinal's phone and swiped through it. He laughed quietly when he saw that Copia had nothing but Ghost songs. "Andrea, I am flattered that you love my songs," the Pope said in amusement. "But do you only listen to Ghost?" 

Copia blushed. He had forgotten about that. The truth was that, no, he didn't just listen to Ghost. He liked many other artists but he often found comfort in Papa's voice singing songs of praise to their Master. "No, Papa," he muttered, embarrassed. "I like other artists. I just find comfort in your voice." Papa felt a warmth spread through him and he smiled to himself. "Can you please play them for me?"

"I thought you were going to ask me to sing for you," Papa chuckled but plugged Copia's phone into the stereo. 

"That would be nice," the Cardinal replied with a smile and glance towards his Pope. "But maybe another time. You are welcome to sing along if you'd like." He blushed again. 

"I hate the sound of my own voice," Papa muttered, shaking his head lightly as the first few bars of He Is came through the speakers. He heard his Cardinal still laughing over the music. Papa looked at him and he looked happy. At least for now. The Pope smiled to himself and turned his head to watch the countryside roll by outside his window. 

~*~

The cafe was a cozy little place, decorated to look like a 1950s style diner. There were probably about ten booths, each with bright red benches and white tables trimmed with stainless steel. The walls were also white and there was a bar along the front with stools covered in the same color red as the benches. The floor was the classic black and white checkered pattern.

Papa and Copia sat at one of the booths, opposite from each other, looking over the menu. 

Papa sighed and put his menu down. "I feel overdressed," he laughed. "Perhaps you were right, Andrea." 

"Like I said, you didn't have to come out in your suit. You are not working today, Papa," Copia said, also putting his menu aside. 

The Pope looked at him and smiled. "In that case, no need for formalities, Cardinal," he said. "You may use my first name while we are not working." 

Copia feigned being upset at that. "But I like calling you Papa, Alessandro," he grinned and lowered his voice. "Although I will admit Alessandro is a sexy name." Copia blushed at his own words. 

"Sexy name for a sexy man," Papa agreed laughing. 

The Cardinal shook his head. "You're so full of yourself," he teased. Papa winked at him and Copia felt his ears burning as he blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

"Are you two gentlemen ready to order?" the waitress appeared beside their table. Copia immediately looked away, embarrassed, as he was sure she had seen him blush. 

"I believe so," Papa said cheerfully, flashing a grin at the waitress. "Andrea, are you good?"

The Cardinal nodded but still couldn't look the waitress in the eyes. He was sure she was blushing too. Papa had that effect on people. He chose instead to stare at the menu. Copia sat there in silence for a moment before realizing that Papa was waiting for him to order first. 

"What kind of soup do you have today?" Copia asked shyly. 

"We have chicken noodle and beef barley," the waitress replied kindly.

"Tough choice, Andrea," Papa chuckled, taking a sip from his water.

"Beef barley," Copia decided. "And a chicken club sandwich." He handed the waitress back the menu after she was done scribbling on her notepad.

She turned to Papa. "And for you, sir?" she asked. 

"Steak sandwich with fries," Papa said, passing back his menu.

"Thank you, I'll put the order right in." The waitress turned and went back to the kitchen.

"A little shy are we, Copia?" Papa teased. He reached out and lifted the Cardinal's chin gently. 

"Always, Papa," Copia replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry," he added. It was a habit.

"Never apologize for something you cannot control, dear Cardinal," the Pope said. Copia nodded. 

After a few moments Papa sat back with a small sigh. The Cardinal chanced a glance at his Pope. Papa looked back at him with a thoughtful expression. "Andrea, you said you remembered falling asleep in my bed last night," Papa said, a half-grin on his face. 

Copia groaned, wondering what he had done or tried to do to Papa in his half-asleep state. "I remember nothing Papa," he replied. "Just laying down and falling asleep." The Cardinal wracked his brain trying to figure out what was missing from his memory. He came up with nothing, so he automatically assumed that he had embarrassed himself. "I didn't try to fuck you again, did I?" Copia whispered with a red face. "If I did, I'm sorry, Alessandro. I know what your terms are and I will respect them."

The Pope smiled sweetly. "I appreciate that, dear Copia," he replied. "But no, that's not what you asked me." The Cardinal shrugged at him. "You wanted to know how I received my medical training." 

"I don't remember asking you that," Copia admitted. "You don't have to tell me unless you already did and I don't remember. I am curious though. I would not have thought you were the type of person to seek a career in medicine." 

"I'm not," Papa said. "Of that you are correct. I am very happy with my position within the church as Papa and I would not trade that for anything, even before I received this status." 

They were briefly interrupted by the arrival of their food. "Let me know if you two require anything else," the waitress smiled as she set down their plates.

"Thank you," Papa replied with a smile of his own. This time Copia saw her blush. The Cardinal mumbled his thanks as well as the waitress wandered off. 

Papa turned his attention back to Copia and gave him a look that mirrored the expression the Cardinal had given him last night. "Last night you freaked me out when you rolled over after I was almost certain you had fallen asleep, stared at me and demanded I tell you this. I had thought for a moment that maybe you were having a strange delayed reaction to one of the medications. You appeared to be wide awake, but you were not."

"Did you end up telling me and I fell asleep on you?" Copia asked, a little confused as to why he would have done it. That did not sound like something he would do. 

Papa laughed. "No Andrea," he replied. "I calmly asked you to go to sleep with the promise that I would tell you when you woke up."

"You could have become a doctor and still served our church and Dark Lord," Copia said, now fully interested.

"That is true," Papa said, cutting up his sandwich. "However, I never would have made Papa. Our medical staff cannot hold two high ranking roles in the clergy." He took a bite. 

"So why learn then?" Copia salted his soup and took a bite of his sandwich. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. The ordeal in the infirmary and the long sleep had meant he had gone a while without food. 

"I have told you that our Dark Lord and Master has gifted me with the ability to learn just about anything, correct?" Papa said. Copia nodded and made a sound that sounded more like a whimper than anything else. His mouth was full. Papa laughed before continuing. "At one point in my life, my father tried to push me to study medicine. He told me that he wanted me to go to medical school." Papa sighed and ate some more of his food. He took a drink before he spoke again. "At first I was okay with it. I even picked out a specialty. But as I studied more, it became obvious to me that medicine was not my calling. I went through one and a half years of medical school before dropping out." He paused once more, glanced away for a moment and then looked back Copia. "I did not like the idea of putting another's life in my own hands. I won't deny that I am a smart man, Andrea, but I also won't pretend that I don't make mistakes. Especially when I let things get out of hand." 

Copia was staring at Papa, mouth half-open. He didn't really believe what he had just heard. Papa was always beaming with confidence. Almost always so sure of himself. It was just recently that Copia had come to see that other side of the Pope. One that he still only saw rarely. 

"I know what you are thinking," Papa said. "And I will tell you that it is much different when you have someone in front of you that may live or die based on a decision you make with only seconds to spare." 

Copia nodded and looked away. He couldn't imagine having to be in that situation but he understood how that could cause Papa such stress. The Pope continued. "Father, of course, was not happy. He called me a coward and then tried to tell people that I had failed instead of dropping out. That caused me a lot of pain." Papa blinked, his eyes stinging with tears. 

"I'm sorry Alessandro," Copia replied quietly. "I know that must have bothered you for a long time." 

The Pope nodded and smiled sadly. "But that is how it was meant to be." He sighed and went back to his food. 

After a few moments, Copia looked up from his plate. "What specialty did you pick?"

"Oh um…" The Cardinal swore he saw Papa blush. "Gynecology and Obstetrics." Copia rolled his eyes. "It's not really what you think," Papa said quickly. "The field of study interested me and I liked the idea of bringing new life into this world," the Pope muttered the last part.

Copia grinned but then softened his expression. "You are a sweet man, Papa," Copia said.

Papa laughed lightly. "Yes, I suppose I am," he said in amusement. "Just don't tell Imperator, eh? I don't want her thinking I'm going to go all soft on her if she starts talking about babies around me." 

"I promise to keep your secret, Alessandro," Copia replied, still smiling. Papa took Copia's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of the Cardinal's hand.

They spent the rest of the meal chatting about music. Papa was interested to find out what other artists Copia liked. He found that they had very similar tastes in music, mostly liking metal and classic rock. Copia admitted that he liked some country and Papa scowled at that but the Cardinal did the same to Papa when the Pope revealed that he liked some older pop music. 

Upon returning to the church, the two retired to Papa's room to relax and watch a movie that the Pope rented for them on his cable. He let Copia pick out the movie, his Cardinal picked a comic book movie that Papa had never heard of called Spiderman: Homecoming. He learned that Copia was a huge comic book fan, which honestly did not surprise Papa. Papa had never read a comic book before. He often never read for pleasure these days. He did rather enjoy the movie though. 

It was well after midnight when they decided to turn in for the night. Copia was waiting in bed for Papa when the Pope finished his shower. He climbed into his bed and snuggled up against his Cardinal, nuzzling Copia's neck. Copia hummed quietly as he felt Papa lay an arm on his waist. "You're warm," Copia muttered sleepily. 

The Cardinal felt Papa chuckle against his chest. "I just took a hot shower," Papa smiled as he placed little wet kisses on Copia's collarbone. Papa worked his up to Copia's lips and kissed him lightly and lazily. The Cardinal turned his head and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue against Papa's lips. The Pope granted him access to his mouth but only for a few moments. Papa pulled away, breaking the kiss. Copia was breathless. "You keep this up sweet Cardinal, and I won't be able to resist anymore," Papa whispered with a smile as he rubbed Copia's cheek gently with his thumb. 

"Then don't," Copia sighed, looking into Papa's eyes.

The Pope kissed him again but ended it quickly. "Goodnight Andrea," he said firmly before putting his head back down on Copia's shoulder. 

The Cardinal sighed again and muttered, "goodnight Alessandro." 

~*~

Papa was awoken suddenly in the middle of the night by Copia screaming and sitting up, pushing him off of him. The Cardinal was crying out the word 'no' over and over again. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he wrapped his arms around Copia and held him tight whispering words of comfort. 

The Cardinal struggled in the Pope's grasp, trying to get away. "Stop," Copia cried. "Let me go, please, you're hurting me." 

Papa released Copia and moved away, afraid. He didn't think his grip was too tight. Copia was still screaming and crying desperately. It was then that Papa realized that Copia had no clue where he was or who had been holding him. The Cardinal was having a night terror.

Papa had two options, wait it out or try to wake him. He couldn't bear the thought of sitting there and waiting for his Cardinal to come out of it. He knew waiting would not harm Copia, but it pained the Pope too much. 

Papa turned on the lamp on his bedside table before reaching out to touch the Cardinal on the shoulder. "Copia," Papa said, shaking him gently. Copia tried to shrug him off again but Papa held on. "You're having a night terror, Cardinal." He increased the strength of his grip. "Wake up, everything's okay. Your Papa is here. You are safe." Copia turned suddenly and stared at him with wide unfocused eyes. Papa brought a hand up to the Cardinal's cheek. "Andrea," Papa tried again. "Wake up, Andrea." This was tearing Papa apart inside.

"No!" The Cardinal pushed his hand away. "No, no, no. You're hurting me!"

Papa was crying now. He knew what Copia was reliving in his terror. "Andrea," he called again, this time shaking Copia harder. "It's me, Andrea. It's Alessandro. You're okay. Wake up, please Andrea…" Papa pleaded through his tears and dropped his head in defeat as he cried.

Suddenly Copia stopped struggling and when the Pope lifted his head, he saw that the Cardinal's eyes were no longer unfocused. They looked concerned and confused. "Alessandro?" Copia whispered to him. "Why are you crying? What's going on?" Copia reached out and wiped a tear from Papa's face. 

"Are you alright, Andrea?" Papa asked and Copia looked more confused as he processed what he was feeling. He realized that Papa must have been crying because of something he did.

"I feel like I'm having a panic attack but I don't know why," the Cardinal whispered. 

"You had a night terror," Papa replied, using the sleeve of his sleep shirt to wipe at his eyes. "I tried to wake you, I think maybe I did but I am not sure." 

Copia looked away and his expression changed. He took in a shaky breath. "I remember," he muttered. "All of it." He stopped and tears fell from his eyes. His heart was racing and he felt a lump form in his throat as he saw the flashbacks play through his mind. He began sobbing. "I remember Alessandro," he cried again. "Satan help me, I feel awful." He laid back down and pulled the blankets tightly around himself, curling into a ball as he cried. 

Papa looked down at him. This was breaking his heart. He bit his lip. "Andrea," Papa whispered. 

"I feel dizzy and sick, Papa," Copia whimpered. "I don't want to feel like this." 

Papa turned around and opened the bedside door. "Do you want to try the Ativan?" Copia whimpered again but didn't say anything. "I need a yes or no, Cardinal." 

"I don't know," he whined. Papa left the drawer open but moved over to lay down next to Copia. He hugged him. "I'm scared, Alessandro," he muttered. 

"I know," the Pope replied, looking into Copia's wide, glassy eyes. "I think you should give it a try, Andrea. You will feel better quickly." 

The Cardinal bit his lip and nodded. "Okay, Papa," he whispered. "You can give it to me." Papa kissed Copia's shoulder tenderly before moving away to grab the medication. When he turned back around he found his Cardinal reaching for him. He took his hand and squeezed it. "Stay with me Alessandro," he cried.

Papa smiled sweetly and laid down again next to Copia. "My dear Copia," he whispered. "Have you forgotten that it is my bed you are in? I am not going anywhere. My bed or not." He popped open the medication bottle and pulled out one of the pills. "Open your mouth, Andrea," Papa said gently.

"You're not going to give me some water?" Copia asked. 

Papa laughed lightly. "This goes under your tongue." Copia opened his mouth and lifted his tongue so Papa could place the little pill underneath it. "Don't swallow for a few minutes," Papa added as he turned to put the bottle back into the drawer. "Can I get under the blankets with you?" the Pope asked when he turned to face his Cardinal again. 

Copia nodded and shifted so that the blankets weren't so tight around his body. He pulled them away just enough for Papa to slip underneath them. Once his Pope was settled, Copia pulled the covers back up to his chin. "Are you cold, Cardinal?" Papa asked. "I will warm you up." He looked at Papa and shook his head. "What is wrong, Andrea?" 

Copia sighed. "I feel...I guess the word for it is exposed. It's an odd feeling to have right now I know." He looked away in shame.

"While there is no rational reason for you to feel this way," Papa said. "It is common. Do not feel ashamed, Copia." The Cardinal nodded. He turned to lay his head on the Pope's shoulder. 

"I think the medicine is working, Papa," Copia said after a few moments. "I feel calmer."

"Good," Papa replied smiling and rubbing a hand up and down the Cardinal's back. "Now we can get some sleep, yes?" He pressed a kiss to Copia's forehead. His Cardinal nodded and laid his arm across Papa's waist. He reached over and turned off the light.

The Pope was almost asleep when he felt Copia lift his head up. "Alessandro, something is wrong," Copia muttered, his voice laced with fear. Confused, Papa turned his head to look at the Cardinal. He saw worry in Copia's eyes. "I do not feel right." 

Papa looked at Copia, he appeared to be alright and oddly calm, except for the fear in his voice and his worry-filled gaze. "Explain to me Andrea," Papa said. "What is worrying you?"

"My heart," Copia whispered and he brought his hand up to his chest. "It's beating fast. But I do not feel anxious." 

This confused the Pope even more. Copia was not making sense. Curiously, Papa flicked the light back on and reached for Copia's wrist, turning it to feel for his pulse. He found it, faint and rapid. Extremely rapid. The Cardinal was not wrong. Papa tried to keep the worry off his face as he realized that he could not count the beats fast enough. He let go of Copia's wrist, deciding to try again and hoping that he could get a better feel this time.

Papa brought his hand to Copia's neck. "Tilt your head for me, Andrea," Papa whispered. "I couldn't get a strong enough pulse from your wrist." The Cardinal did as Papa instructed. This time the Pope felt a stronger beat, but it was still extremely high. After counting for 30 seconds he pulled his hand away. 

Papa rolled out of the bed to retrieve his phone. "Papa?" Copia asked, the fear clear as day now in his voice. "What are you doing?" 

The Pope turned back to the bed. He bit his lip. This was a rather serious issue. His own concern was evident on his face. The worst part was that he didn't know what was causing Copia's tachycardia. It appeared to be in sinus rhythm but over 160 beats per minute. He could come up with no explanation. He knew what he had to do. "Stay here Andrea," Papa said and although he tried to keep his voice calm, it wasn't. "I need to make a phone call." He moved across the room quickly towards the door.

Copia sat up. "Alessandro, what's wrong with me?" He was trying not to cry. 

"I need you to stay in bed, Andrea," Papa said desperately. He had his hand on the doorknob. "I'll be right back. I promise. Everything will be okay." Papa opened the door and went into the living room. 

Copia was confused and scared. His chest started to hurt and he laid back down, crying. A few moments later he heard the bedroom door open again. He turned around to find Papa standing in the doorway, looking like a distressed mess. "Papa, what is wrong with me?" Copia cried again. He felt his stomach drop. Papa would not be this worried unless it was serious. 

"I do not know," Papa replied, his own tears running down his face. "But we need to get you to the infirmary now."


End file.
